


Captain America Saves the Day

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Barebacking, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Scott gets caught and Steve tries to save him. The bad guys have ideas about what that should entail.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Captain America Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).

Scott knows this is pretty much just all his fault. 

Sure, he didn't mean to get caught. It's not like he likes getting knocked unconscious and waking up with a headache the size of Toronto (he's pretty sure that's the appropriate scientific measure) and, well, naked as the day he was born. It's not like he asked for it. But that doesn't mean it's not his fault. 

The guys who've got him are wearing black suits and masks and have those things that seem to mess with Scott's tech. Not that he's even wearing the suit now; he's kneeling naked on a mat that looks like something from a high school gym class and okay, so that wouldn't be great under any normal circumstances, but also they've captured Captain America. Cap's standing in front of him, and they've made him strip, and Scott watched, not like he wanted to except - and he hates this, and he hates himself for this - he kinda wanted to watch. It's four months since Thanos and they've been living in the Tower while Stark Industries rebuild the Avengers compound, training, passing each other in halls, grabbing breakfast in the same damn kitchen, and it's been driving Scott mad. He has a crush and it's dumb and it can't go anywhere...except, oh God, oh _no_, it's going here. 

"Go ahead and suck him, Bugman," one of the guys says, with a creepy modulated voice like something from a crappy horror flick they watched last week. "Get him nice and hard." He waves his gun. Not the only gun, and not close, or Cap would've gotten them out of this by now. Scott looks up at Cap, who's just as naked as he is, who's all tanlines and muscles and a long, thick cock hanging really soft between his thighs. The guys have cuffed his hands behind his back now he's nude and he looks like he'd like to cover up, or Hulk out and break the cuffs, and Scott feels kinda sick. Stuff like this isn't meant to happen to the good guys, after all. 

Scott wants to point out it's _Ant-Man_, not _Bugman_, capital A, capital M, hyphen in the middle because why the hell not, but he's pretty sure that'll just make it worse. So he shuffles forward, knees squeaking on the crappy blue mat. Cap blue, like the suit he just took off. And he licks his lips. And he reaches up. And this is _not_ the way he imagined this, because of course he imagined this, just not with six masked guys watching them, and in his fantasy Cap wants this just as much as he does. In his fantasy, he doesn't wrap his hand around Cap's flaccid dick and lean in to lick the tip. He doesn't have to stroke him to get him hard, his grip firm but careful. 

But jeez, oh jeez, Cap does get hard. Scott feels it, and he knows he shouldn't but he likes the way it feels, he likes the way he tastes, he likes the way he shifts his weight and without meaning to, that pushes a little more of his cock into Scott's mouth. He can't help it - he gets hard. And one of the guys laughs and points and then they're all laughing, saying he likes it, saying how they're doing him a favor, looks like, and fuck, _fuck_, Cap has to know exactly what they mean. 

"Hands and knees, Bugman," one of the guys says, so Scott pulls back. He wipes his mouth on his hand and tries not to look at Cap's dick, all flushed and slick with his spit. He doesn't look up as he turns around, awkwardly, on his knees, then leans down on his hands. He knows what the guys want to see next. He hates that Cap will have to do it. He hates himself for wanting it so much. 

Then one of the guys says, "Wait. You're gonna need this." A tube of lube lands on the mat. Scott eyes it. Cap's hands are cuffed. He winces as he turns around again, his face on fire with shame and shameful goddamn lust. His hands shake as he twists the cap and he drops it and watches it skitter away across the mat and he laughs, high and loud and weird, so weird it doesn't really sound like him, as he squeezes lube onto his fingers. He's shaking his head as he reaches his lubey hand toward Cap's big, thick cock and when he wonders what it was like before the serum - was he a big guy for a little guy? was he really small? - he laughs out loud again. He can't help it. He clamps his unlubed hand over his mouth to stop. 

"Scott," Cap says. Scott winces behind his hand. "_Scott_." He looks up; the way Cap sounds makes him do it. And Cap's hair's messed up and there's blood on his cheek but it's still him when he says, "It's okay. Look, I'm right here with you." He smiles, probably forced, but somehow it's reassuring anyhow, like Cap could make anything better. "Just do what they say. We'll get through this."

He slicks Cap's cock with his really freaking unsteady hand, really thickly, lots of lube. Then he turns away and he goes down on his hands, slipping on the mat. He hears Cap shuffle close. He feels his dick at the crack of his ass, and his own fills up even harder. Cap wouldn't call this fine if he knew. 

"I'm going to need some help," Cap says, his voice sounding strained, and he rattles the cuffs and Scott grimaces because he knows what he needs. And it's awkward, really awkward, but he does it; he leans down against the mat, propped on one shoulder and one cheek, and he reaches back. He spreads his own damn cheeks so Captain freaking America has a clear view of his asshole in the stark white warehouse lights. 

Cap's dick nudges his hole but slips out of place when he pushes forward. He tries again; same effect, and Scott just blushes and blushes and blushes with embarrassment as he feels Cap's slick cock nudge at his balls. Scott wills himself to relax but he's all keyed up and all he can do is spread his ass and try to guide CAp in and oh Jesus, fuck, he starts pushing in. Scott groans out loud against the mat and moves his hands and Cap keeps pushing, deeper, stretching him, opening him up, till Scott's maybe fuller than he's ever been and just can't catch his breath. He's been imagining this for years now, since they brought the guy back from the ice, just...not quite like this. 

Cap stays still. He's pushed into Scott as far as he can go, till skin touches skin, and it's a lot, it's like that time on spring break someplace in Florida when he got wasted and fucked some other college's star quarterback, except _more_. And maybe Cap doesn't deserve to be caught up in this but maybe Scott does, for letting himself get caught, for ever wanting it to begin with. __

_ _"What the fuck are you waiting for?" one of the guys asks. "You need an order, Captain?"_ _

_ _Cap takes a breath. Then he moves, and the friction's so fucking good, and Scott's filled up with his dick in just the right way and he shouldn't but he likes it. When Cap picks up the rhythm, when Cap fucks him in earnest, hard and deep, Scott likes it. He doesn't give a damn who's watching. All that matters is the tingling pressure in his balls, and how his thighs kind of twitch and tremble and the fact it's Steve Rogers, it's _Captain America_, and he can hear his ragged breath over his own. He can hear him over his own breathless stream of curses and the guys' snickering and fuck, Cap groans, Cap honest-to-God groans, like it feels good, like he wants it, too, and that's it, that's absolutely it. Scott comes all over the mat like a total jackass, without even laying a finger on his dick. And Cap bucks into him, and when Scott pulls really tight around him, Cap moans just like he means it and then comes, pushed deep inside him. Scott's pretty sure he can feel Cap's cock pulse with it. _ _

_ _Then, carefully, slowly, Cap pulls out. Scott's hole twitches; he can feel Cap's come trickling down his perineum, feels it gather at his balls and drip onto the mat like something freaking pornographic. And Cap moves, and Scott really only hears what happens next; fifteen seconds later, as he pushes up onto his knees, he sees six masked men unconscious on the ground. He sees Cap, still naked, still cuffed, his cock still at least half hard, standing over them. _ _

_ _"Wow," Scott says, like an idiot, like a blithering goddamn fool. "All of them? Just like that?"_ _

_ _Cap shrugs. "Well, they were pretty distracted," he says. He glances down at his softening cock, then back at Scott. He winces. "Did I hurt you?"_ _

_ _"No." Scott shakes his head. Shakily, he stands. "No, I'm good. I'm really, really good." He rubs the back of his neck. "You know. Considering we just fucked at gunpoint on a warehouse floor." _ _

_ _Cap makes a face. "Yeah, I..." He pauses, looking awkward in a way Scott doesn't understand until he says, "I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner." _ _

_ _"Well, you didn't want to get shot, I guess?"_ _

_ _"No. No, I didn't want to get shot."_ _

_ _"And y'know, thanks for making sure I didn't, either."_ _

_ _They go quiet. The guys aren't moving, except their chests with the rise and fall of unconscious breath that lets Scott know Cap didn't kill them, not that he'd thought he would. Scott can feel Cap's come on his skin. Eventually, Cap clears his throat. _ _

_ _"I really didn't picture it like this," Cap says. "You know." He raises his brows. "Fucking you at gunpoint on a warehouse floor."_ _

_ _Scott frowns. "But you did? Y'know. _Picture it_?"_ _

_ _Cap nods, kinda jerkily, doing this thing with his face where Scott's not sure if he looks sheepish or guilty or maybe perversely halfway amused. He swallows. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I guess I pictured it. We've been spending so much time together, since..." He trails off. He shrugs. He shakes his head and jingles the cuffs. "Say, Scott, could you give me a little help here?"_ _

_ _Scott's not totally sure why he hadn't thought of that before. He's kinda not totally sure of anything, he thinks, as he pats unconscious bad guys down for keys while he's still stark naked, because Captain America, Steve Rogers, _Steve_, just told him he's thought about having sex with him. So he unlocks him, and he tosses the cuffs to the floor, and Steve turns around, rubbing his wrists. He smiles wryly and God, Scott thinks, he has no right to be so goddamn handsome. He scrubs one hand over his messy hair and God, Scott thinks, even naked in a warehouse full of unconscious bad guys, Steve could charm the pants right off of him. If they weren't already off, that is. _ _

_ _He feels himself blush. He smiles awkwardly. And he'd like to just say screw it, caution to the wind, step in there and lay one on him, kiss that sheepish look right off his face, but it feels kinda inappropriate. _ _

_ _"We should probably get out of here," Steve says, at least. _ _

_ _"Yeah, probably," Scott agrees. _ _

_ _"We should probably tie them up and call the proper authorities."_ _

_ _"Yeah. I mean, probably."_ _

_ _"We should probably both shower."_ _

_ _Scott winces. "Yeah, that's a definite," he says. _ _

_ _"And I probably shouldn't kiss you right now."_ _

_ _Scott's heart basically tries to leap straight out of his chest wall. "Yeah, I--" he says, but the rest gets kinda cut off. Steve steps in and kisses him. Steve runs two fingers down Scott's spine, to the crack of his ass, and pushes them inside him. He's still pretty loose from Steve's cock. He's still slick with his come. It sends a thrill right through him, like a statement of intent for things to come. _ _

_ _"Oh jeez, I'm in trouble," Scott murmurs, still against Steve's lips. _ _

_ _Steve half-smiles. "Well, you did get us into this..." he says, and pulls his fingers out. "C'mon. We'll get dinner." But then the smile fades, and he frowns, and he spreads one big palm out against Scott's chest. He studies him. For the first time in the past few minutes, Scott feels really, really naked. He feels really exposed, and dumb, and ashamed, and none of this should have ever happened. And Steve's hand feels really, really warm. _ _

_ _"Look, I promise it'll be okay," Steve says. He gestures at the room, then at the two of them. "All this. You and me. It'll be fine."_ _

_ _And maybe it's all his fault, and maybe he deserved it, but...well, as they get dressed and tie up the snoozing bad guys, Scott sneaks another look in Steve's direction. Steve raises a brow with a smile. Scott grins and ducks his head. _ _

_ _Maybe it's his fault. Maybe Steve's just saying shit to make him feel better about it. But honestly, Scott just can't help believing anyway._ _


End file.
